SpiderMan Black and White
by Key and Lock
Summary: After the death of his parents and his Uncle Ben, Peter Parker loses control. Now he has to live his life with two crime fighting split personalities that he is unaware of.


Spider-Man Black and White

Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, just the story and any original characters.

Peter Parker's life had been good for the first fifteen years. He was fairly average, he had thick brown hair, he was short but not overly short, he was skinny but not unhealthily so. He had two loving parents, a good education, and several friends who shared his interests in science, comics, and video games. Sure, he never had a girlfriend and he was often picked on due to his small size and gifted intellect, but at the end of the day Peter was a happy, normal teenager.

All that changed a week after he turned sixteen, when his parents were murdered by the terrorist organization HYDRA. It did not surprise Peter to learn that his parents were dead; Mr. and Mrs. Parker were well known and respected scientists who worked for the U.S. government. They had been giving a presentation on some new inventions that were to be used by S.H.I.E.L.D., a new global defense organization headed by the Parker's close friend Colonel Nick Fury, when HYDRA attacked and destroyed the building. Although the news didn't surprise Peter, it did affect him greatly. He had loved his parents, and now he had them taken away from him. Fury had given him his sincerest condolences and had given him the news personally.

And now? Now Peter had to leave his home and go live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, people he barely knew. Peter vaguely recalled them visiting him on his birthday and on holidays when he was younger. But, apparently his dad and uncle had a falling out and they rarely spoke. The reason Peter remembered their names was because they sent Christmas cards and gifts. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Fury asked. Fury was an older man, Peter wasn't really sure how old, but he would have guessed around forty or fifty, but he was in great shape. He had neatly trimmed brown hair that was graying a bit, and wore a standard military uniform. The thing that stood out the most about him was an eye patch over his left eye.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts and stopped staring out of the plane's window to turn to Fury. "I'll be alright," Peter said. "Thanks again for coming with me Colonel,"

"Don't mention it Peter. Your parents were some of my closest friends and I've known you since the day you were born," Fury said.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Most thought that Colonel Nick Fury was a gruff, no-nonsense, tough-as-nails, solider who would do anything to protect his men and keep the nations of the world from blowing each other up. And they were right, but Fury did have his moments where he could show a softer side. "So, do you why my dad and uncle stopped talking to each other?" Peter asked.

The question caught Fury off-guard. "To be honest I don't know exactly what happened to those two. Back when they were younger they were best friends, they did everything together. I just wish they had a made up before…well no matter what happened between them, I want you to know this. They still cared about each other, they never once thought of the other as anything other than a brother,"

"Hmm," Peter mumbled. He thought back to the funeral, his aunt and uncle had been there and they had both seem devastated and they did their best to comfort Peter. They had even wanted to stay with Peter until he was ready to leave, but Fury told them he would stay with Peter while they went back home to prepare a room for him and sign him up for school. _My life is changing so fast. I don't even know who I am anymore. _

"Peter!" Aunt May called out and embraced him in a tight hug. "How are you, you must be tired after your long flight. Why don't you and Colonel Fury come home and get some rest?" Aunt May was an older woman, probably in her sixties; she had a kind face, one you knew you could trust just by looking at her, and she was very thin. She had her grey hair pulled back into a bun, and wore a green shirt and black dress pants.

_Home. _Peter thought._ I never really thought about it like that. _"Thanks Aunt May, but I'd just like to get all of my stuff unpacked," he said.

"Alright dear, Ben give Peter a hand with his luggage," Aunt May said turning to Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was about the same age as Aunt May, but while Aunt May was thin and small, Uncle Ben was much stouter. But he wasn't fat; no he was as in good of shape as Fury was. He had large muscular arms and a broad chest. He wore a plain button up white shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. Peter recalled his father mentioning something about his brother working for a construction company, so he assumed that's how he got to be in shape.

"Don't worry yourself, I can give him a hand," Fury said grabbing a few bags.

"Don't pull anything old-timer," Uncle Ben joked as he grabbed a few bags as well.

"Heh, look who's talking, aren't you forgetting your cane old man," Fury joked back.

"Ha-ha, I didn't think you'd ever joke you stone-faced geezer," Ben said laughing.

"Come on Peter, I'll show you to the car," Aunt May said.

_~A Few Weeks Later~_

Peter had adjusted to his new life, somewhat, but he wasn't happy with it. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been very nice and had done all that they could to help him feel at home, but it wasn't the same. It could never be the same. Today was Monday, but today was also the first day of Fall Break and Peter planned on spending it like he always spent his time at home, locked up in his room working on an experiment. Peter work up early as usual, he put on a blue shirt and jeans, and made his way down stairs to get something to eat. While he was heading down the stairs he overheard Aunt May and Uncle Ben talking. His curiosity got the better of him and he stayed just outside of the kitchen and listened.

"…worried about him Ben," Aunt May said. "He barely talks to us and he hasn't been making any friends at school,"

"I know dear, but he just lost his parents, you can't expect him to go back to normal just like that," Uncle Ben said.

"But, we don't even know what's normal for him," Aunt May said. "We haven't tried to reach out to him either,"

"Well, I guess I could try to spend more time with him. I'll call in at work and take a few days off, spend some time with him over his break. Maybe I'll be able to get him out of his shell a bit," Uncle Ben said.

Peter sighed and walked back up the stairs. He hadn't been very fair to his aunt and uncle, but he didn't know what he should do. _I really should try to get to them better. They have been really nice to me._ Peter walked back up to his room, but this time he didn't lock his door. A few minutes later, Uncle Ben came up and knocked on the door. "You can come in, the door's unlocked," Peter said form his desk.

"Hey there Peter, what are you up to?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Hey Uncle Ben, I'm working on a project for Fury," Peter said turning around to face Uncle Ben and holding up ametal gauntlet like device. "It's designed to be used by undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It can be easily hidden underneath a pair of gloves or a long sleeved shirt, and it fires a nonlethal adhesive that can restrain targets," Peter explained.

"That's pretty impressive," Uncle Ben said examining the gauntlet. "But, if this pressure plate in the palm is what triggers it, won't it go off if the person using it makes a fist or picks something up?" he asked.

Peter was surprised that he had missed such a major design flaw. "Thanks for pointing that out Uncle Ben," Peter said as he grabbed a sketch of the gauntlet. He began to erase part of it and redesigned it. "Um, no offense Uncle Ben but uh," Peter wasn't really sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Ha-ha, you want to know how I caught that little mistake, huh," Uncle Ben said.

"But it wasn't little! It was a major design flaw, I should have caught it sooner," Peter said shaking his head.

"Well, this may came as a bit of a surprise but I was a science nerd when I was your age," Uncle Ben said.

"Really?" Peter asked. He had assumed his father had been the science nerd and that Uncle Ben had been more into sports or other activities.

"Yup, actually I was more into science than your father was at first. He always wanted to play sports and show off to all the girls," Uncle Ben said smiling at the thought.

"Dad did that?" Peter said surprised. His dad had always been quiet and unassuming; at least that's what he thought. "So what changed?"

"Well, your father got injured during a big game. He was so depressed when he found out that he wouldn't be able to play again, so I showed him a few of my experiments. He didn't really care at first, but then he realized that I was trying to take his mind off of his injury. Once he realized that, he started to pay more attention, and before too long he was just as interested in my inventions as I was," Uncle Ben said.

"Wow," Peter said. "I never knew that," Then Peter thought back to the discussion he overheard this morning. Maybe now was a good time to try to connect with Uncle Ben. "So, uh Uncle Ben, would you mind helping me out with these designs. I'm going to need to make some major changes to make this work," Peter said pointing to the gauntlet.

Uncle Ben smiled a genuinely happy smile and sat down next to Peter. "Alright, so how do you think we can work around the firing mechanism?"

"Well, if make it so it's sensitive to only a specific amount of pressure then we won't have to worry about it going off by accident," Peter said as he grabbed another sketch pad and began to draw a new version of the pressure plate.

"But, we need also need to find a way to keep the adhesive form hitting the person using it." Uncle Ben said looking at some of the sketches and notes Peter had lay around.

Peter nodded. "I thought about that already, what if we make it where the wrist has to be bent back and the pressure plate pushed in order to fire properly,"

"That's a pretty good idea Peter!" Uncle Ben said smiling at him. "Now how about we add some compartments to store extra adhesive?"

And so they continued on throughout the day. Exchanging ideas and pointing out mistakes, notes were written and scratched out; designs were drawn and erased numerous times. Before they knew it the sun was setting. "Wow, I can't believe it's so late already," Peter said as his stomach growled. "And I should not have skipped breakfast and lunch,"

"Ha-ha, come on Peter. Let's go see if there's any food left in the house," Uncle Ben said heading out of the room.

A few days past and Peter continued to grow closer to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Uncle Ben helped him on his projects, offering ideas and suggestions and pointing out any flaws in the early designs. Things were finally beginning to look up for Peter; he could see a future for himself here with his aunt and uncle. But, fate had other plans for him.

"May, me and Peter are going to run some errands. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Uncle Ben said as he grabbed a jacket and went towards the door, just behind Peter.

"Alright, don't stay out too late," Aunt May said waving to them as they climbed into the car.

"Goodbye Aunt May," Peter said waving back. "We won't be gone to long,"

Peter and Uncle Ben did their errands, mundane tasks such as mailing letters, picking up some supplies for their new project, buying groceries, and so forth. Now they were down to the last job on the list, paying the bills. Uncle Ben pulled up in front of the bank when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Peter, do you think you pay these bills by yourself. I just remembered I have to do something," he said.

"Sure thing Uncle Ben," Peter said as he climbed out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he walked in the bank.

"Good," Uncle Ben said. "Now I've got to take care of this,"

Inside the bank Peter waiting in a long line when he heard a gunshot from outside. Peter and some of the others ran to the window to see what was happening. Across the street a man was lying down on the sidewalk, a pool of blood beginning to gather. Next to him was a woman who was trying to stop the bleeding and a man was running away with a gun in his hand. Peter's eyes widened when he recognized the man who had been shot. "UNCLE BEN!" he yelled as he ran out form the bank. He ignored the traffic in the street and darted across and kneeled down next to his uncle. A crowd had gathered and Peter was relieved to see someone had there cellphone out and was calling 911.

"P-Peter," Uncle Ben managed to say before coughing up a bit of blood.

"I'm right here Uncle Ben," Peter said grabbing his hand. "Everything's going to be alright," he couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

"L-Listen I want you to take c-care of your aunt for me. Can you d-do that," Uncle Ben said gasping for air.

"Don't say things like that. You're going to be alright," Peter couldn't help but start to cry. He had lost both of his parents and now he was about his uncle, who he was only just now getting to know. _Why? Why does this have to happen?_

"You're a good kid Peter, and I know you'll be a great inventor someday… Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility… and know that I loved you like a son, even though we didn't have much time together. Stay strong Peter for you and May," Uncle Ben said and with that he closed his eyes and died.

_NO! This can't be happening! It's got to be some twisted dream! It can't be real, it can't!_ Peter yelled inside his head. He looked up long enough to see someone at the back of the crowd, while most people in the crowd had looks of sadness or shock on their faces, this man was grinning. That's when Peter recognized the man, he only had a glimpse of him form before but he knew. It was the man who had shot Uncle Ben. Peter stood up and ran straight at the man, but he slipped away and ran down the street. Peter had never ran so fast in his life, he didn't know what he was going to do when he caught him, but he did know what he _wanted_ to do. He wanted to kill him, simple as that. The man ducked down in an alleyway and Peter followed him…only to run right into the man's fist.

Peter was knocked down; he could feel his nose leaking blood as he looked up at the man who had murdered his uncle. The man had his gun drawn and aimed at Peter. "I'm going to kill you!" Peter seethed.

"Hahaha," the man laughed. "No you're not kid. You're going to sit there while I get away. And do you know why? It's because you're scared to scared to move I can tell I've seen that look before. You think you're sooo tough, but in the end you're nothing but a coward. So long kid" the man said as he dashed out of the alley. Peter wanted to follow, he tried to but he couldn't move.

_He's right I can't move. I can't do anything. Uncle Ben…Aunt May…I'm sorry._

When the police found him in the alley they took him and explained everything to Aunt May. She couldn't stop crying when she found out that Ben had been killed. She just hugged Peter and cried. Peter tried to calm her down, he would give anything to make her smile like she used to. But, he couldn't think of anything to say or do that might help her except hug her back and let her cry. The officer at the house, a Captain Stacy, gave them a moment and when Aunt May had calmed down a bit he began to ask Peter some questions. Basic things like what he was wearing, any distinguishing features, anything that would help them catch him. Peter answered them to the best of his ability, but things were getting blurry. He was so angry at everything. Angry at the man for killing his uncle, angry at the crowd of people for not helping him chase the killer down, angry at the world for taking someone else that he loved away, but mostly he was angry at himself for letting him get away. Peter closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, but when he opened his them he wasn't himself.

The shock of losing his parents, his uncle, and letting the killer get away caused Peter's mind to fracture. Unknown to Peter himself a new, darker, personality had developed, and this one was in control. "I hope you do find him Captain Stacy… before I do," the new personality said.

Later that evening, after the police left, Aunt May went to her friend Anna May Watson's house to stay for the night. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself here Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Peter said. "You need to get away out of this house for a bit, and you'll only be down the street. I'll take of everything here. Do you want me walk you down to Mrs. Watson's house? "

"Thank you Peter, but I can manage the walk" Aunt May said. "I just don't think I can stay in this house tonight, after what happened to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

"I know Aunt May, get some rest and I'll come by tomorrow morning," Peter said as he closed the door behind Aunt May.

Peter went up the steps to his room, when he opened the door to his room he saw an old box on his bed. On it was a note; Peter picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Peter_

_This box belonged to Ben; it has all of his old projects and inventions. I think that he would want you to have it. I know you will be a great scientist and I hope these old odds and ends will help you with achieving that goal._

_Aunt May _

Peter looked in the box, inside was a variety of old parts and gadgets. He took some out and began to examine them when something in the box caught his eye. A corner of bottom was raised slightly and he could see something underneath. Peter took out the rest of the box's content and looked at the bottom. He moved it around and was surprised to see that it came up and revealed more items. It was a false bottom! Peter looked through the contents; it had a black body suit with a white spider emblem, a flak jacket, a black mask with large white eye sections, and a pistol, along with a few other items. "What the…" Peter began, but before he knew it, his other half took control. "It looks like it's payback time," he smirked. "Whoever you are, you better start running because I'm coming for you,"

That night the new side of Peter took the suit and supplies, along with his gauntlets and the adhesive he and Uncle Ben had developed. He went out looking for the killer, he didn't know where the man was, but he wouldn't stop until he found that man. He looked in every alley, every run down districted, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find him. However, he finally caught a break when he overheard two thugs talking.

"Hey did ya hear?" the first one asked.

"Hear what?" questioned the second one.

"…that idiot killed some old guy earlier today and the police are after him,"

"What's he doing now?"

"Hiding out, what else?"

"Where?" a new voice asked.

"Where we always go, that old warehouse down at the docks on pier fifteen," the thug replied not noticing the different voice.

"Thanks," the voice said. The thugs turned around and saw a man dressed in a strange costume. Before they could react, the stranger fired a stream of webs at both of them and they were soon ensnared. The stranger walked up to both of them and smashed their heads together before webbing them to the side of a nearby building.

The strangely dressed man made his way down to the docks and found the one the thug had mentioned. He began to look for a way inside without being noticed, but while he was looking several police cars pulled up and the officers exited. A helicopter began to circle the building and shown its light on the building. "Dang it, I can't let them beat me to him. I have to find a way inside," the Peter's dark half muttered. He looked at the roof of the building and then at his hands and smirked. He fired a thick line of webbing up to the roof and grabbed hold of the other end. He braced his feet against the wall and began to climb up. Normally, Peter wouldn't have been able to do this, but Peter wasn't the one in control and the one who was in control, was being fueled by adrenaline and hate. After making his way to the roof he found a hole in the ceiling, considering how the whole building looked like it hadn't been used in years it wasn't very surprising. He squirmed through the hole and jumped down, landing next to some old crates.

And there he was. The killer himself was crouching next to busted window, looking out at the cops gathering outside. "If I were you I'd chose the cops over the alternative," a voice said from behind him.

The man turned around and came face to face with the new Parker. "Who are you supposed to be?" the man asked reaching for his gun.

Parker was quicker however and he jumped forward, he grabbed the gun and threw it to the side. He picked the man up and slammed him against the wall. You killed an innocent man today! You took Peter's last chance at having a normal life!" the other Parker yelled as he hit the killer over and over again. The killer managed to slip away and kicked his assailant away, and then he grabbed the mask and pulled it off.

"I don't believe it! You're that punk kid who tried to stop me! Hahaha, that's rich, hahahaha," the man laughed.

Peter's other half smirked and drew the pistol quietly. "No, I'm his other half. I'm the one who's not afraid to get his hands dirty," he jumped to his feet and aimed the gun at the man.

"H-Hey, easy now," the man stammered. But, Peter's darker half just kept walking forward, still smirking and still aiming at the man who killed Uncle Ben. "Y-You're crazy! Y-you can't do this to me!"

"You know what? You're right, I am crazy," the new personality said. "But, so are you. Do you know what really makes the two of us different?"

The killer could only shake his head in fear.

"I'm alive and you're not!" Peter's other half yelled. The man ran off, but tripped and fell towards the window. The darker Parker fired the gun and the man fell through the window, his body lying in front of the police officers. The other half smirked and picked up the mask, but then something happened that he hadn't counted on, Peter took control again.

Peter fell to his knees and clutched his head. "W-What happened? Where am I?" Peter looked around; the last thing he remembered was finding that box with his uncle's stuff. "What am I wearing and w-what's this!" Peter yelled in shock and dropped the gun he was holding. He moved to the window and saw the cops surrounding a body. "D-did I do this? W-what's going on?"

That was when Peter's mind fractured a second time, and once again Peter lost control to this new personality. However, while the last personality was angry and violent this one was kinder and more benevolent. "Ugh, what's going on," the newest personality said. He heard the police enter the building and began to search for who killed the man they were after. "Looks like I need to leave before Peter gets blamed for this.

The lighter side of Peter fired a line of web up through the hole and climbed up onto the roof and made his way back down with line of webbing that the dark side of Peter had used to enter the building. Once he was on the ground he ran as fast as he could back to home. By the time he got there the sun was starting to rise and he could barely stand up. He went in through the back door and took off the outfit, hiding it in the box again, and climbed into bed.

While Peter slept, his two new personalities met for the first time. "So you're the one who made Peter commit murder?" the lighter one said.

"Oh, don't start with that holier-than-thou crap; Peter wanted to do that more than anything else. I just helped him out so he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. I did him a favor, the murdering scum dies and he didn't have to lift a finger," the darker Peter said.

"What happens if the cops find evidence that leads to Peter? Huh, then what will happen to Aunt May if Peter goes to jail?"

"Oh come on. He's a minor; he'll just go to juvie, or more likely, a mental hospital. Since, ya know, we're split personalities that made him commit murder!"

"No you made him commit murder. I got him out of there,"

"I guess we'll just have to look out for him won't we,"

"I guess so. So what do I call you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Peter"

"We both know that's not true. Hmm, you can me Ben. After our uncle," Ben said.

"Hph, Kaine" Kaine replied.

"Well Kaine," Ben said. "I guess this is start on something new,"

Next Time: Fury and Aunt May want Peter to see a psychiatrist, but will he discover Peter's secret? Meanwhile Kaine and Ben must decide if they should use the Spider gear again or if they should let Peter live his life without their intervention.

AN: I know this is very different from the traditional Spider-Man story, but I wanted to try something new. And yes, Peter will get his powers, but it will be a few chapters until he dies. I hope that this turned out alright, if you noticed any mistakes please point them out. Also I'd just like to say that this is mainly a side project, so I probably won't update it very often. I'll to be reasonable, but I'm not making any promises. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it so far.


End file.
